


It might have been.

by EnthusiasticSeekerofNovelty



Category: Naruto
Genre: fanfic of a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnthusiasticSeekerofNovelty/pseuds/EnthusiasticSeekerofNovelty
Summary: A fanfic of a fanfic called Fortitude by rose. chan27
Kudos: 1





	It might have been.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fortitude](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/644383) by rose.chan27. 



> So after reading chapter six of Fortitude by rose.chan27 I was pondering over why Eiji’s death was so sad to me when I didn’t like him that much yet and this plotbunny promptly ambushed me to demanded I write it instead of just commenting on the missed chance for character development. I left it deliberately ambiguous to if Nazoko was still in the hospital after talking to the Hokage when this takes place. Crossposted on fanfiction.net under Kyprioth.

Nazoko leaned up against Minato's side while they stared out the window together. Being shinobi seemed to make people efficient about death. Eiji's funeral had happened while she was asleep. Apparently he had been honored among the rest of those who had fallen in the skirmish at the outpost. "Hey, Minato." He hummed in response. "Do you think you could show me where Eiji's grave is?" He hugged her a little tighter. "Sure Nazoko, we can get some offerings on the way."

The walk was mostly silent and their somber faces and hitate seemed to dissuade the sake seller from commenting on their age. The incense was lit and the ritual claps and bows preformed while Nazoko and Minato knelt in front of Eiji's grave. Nazoko picked up the sake with a bitter twist of the lips "I wonder if Eiji had ever snuck a sip of sake before." Minato's eyes shone suspiciously bright and his voice was tight. "I wonder if he even liked the taste." Nazoko poured the sake in a line before the grave stone and bowed her head. Minato did the same.

The silence went on long enough that Minato started a little when Nazoko said in a slow cadence "For all the sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these, "it might have been."". Minato tilted his head "Is that a quote?" Nazoko nodded "It's from before. I don't remember who said it but it seemed appropriate. We were just starting to figure out how we fit as a team. He could have been great once he tempered his impatience a little and learned some of those weapons he wanted to master." Minato gave a small nod in agreement "And you would have beaten any sexist remarks out of him." Nazoko gave a bitter laugh. "I was thinking about asking Okami-san for some puppy training manuals to read." Minato's lips twitched up "In front of him?". Nazoko's chuckles became slightly unhinged "I would have waited until I got some results from training him and Jiraiya-sensei before letting them catch me reading it. Watching Sensei's face twitch and Eiji blowing his top would have been hilarious.". Minato's wet laughter shook his shoulders until if he was laughing or crying was indistinguishable. Nazoko wrapped her arms around him and wet his shoulder with her own tears, while the birds sung and the wind brushed through the trees.


End file.
